Dusters provide a convenient way to clean and remove unwanted dust. While the shape of the duster presents no special problem when it is intended for use on a flat surface such as a floor or wall, flat dusters are not effective in dusting rounded surfaces such as the tops of pipes. It may not be convenient to have a separate duster for each curved or irregularly shaped surface to be encountered. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a duster head holder which can be readily bent to conform to the surface to be dusted and which will maintain that shape until bent to a new shape.